Never Leave Me
by UniqueMystery
Summary: Miley and Oliver are going great, until Jake comes back and tries everything to win her heart back, who will she chose in the end? Lilly and Jackson are going well too, until an unexpected change in plans leaves them both heartbroken. Jiley Moliver Lackso
1. I Love You

**A.N. This is the first fanfic I am doing that has more than one chapter, so please, please, please, don't kill me if I am bad at updating… anyways, in reviews please tell me if I'm doing something wrong or making a mistake, and I will try my hardest to fix that… anyways, enjoy the fanfic! **

**Someone **

Miley's POV

I groaned under the weight of my textbooks as I sat down at the lunch table. Lilly and Oliver joined me and sat down too. Sophomore year has been amazing so far, Oliver and I finally got together, and so did Lilly and Jackson. (Who saw that coming??) Even though the Lilly and Jackson thing was really unexpected, as long as they're happy I'm cool with it.

Oliver gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and then turned to Lilly.

"Any Saturday night plans Lils? I was hoping the three of us could get together."

"Sorry Ollie, Jackson is taking me out for dinner; I don't think I can make it"

Oliver and I frowned, it has been a while since the three of us had any friend time, it was always something.

Lilly jumped up from the table suddenly and said,

"It's Jackson's free period now, I'm going to go meet him, bye!"

Lilly did that every Tuesday, it was a little annoying, but then it gave Oliver and I 40 minutes of lunch period left to do whatever we pleased.

I walked over to Oliver and whispered in his ear in a flirty voice,

"Hey Oliver, we have 40 minutes left… why not spend it together? I heard that Mrs. Hunter's classroom was empty this period…"

He shuddered from the feel of my warm breath upon his ear, but obliged immediately. He took my hand and pulled me towards Mrs. Hunter's classroom.

Oliver's POV

'_Oh man I just love it when she does that…' _

We walked in to Mrs. Hunter's classroom, and she went and sat on a desk. I watched her legs swing back and forth until she said to me,

"So what are you waiting for? You going to kiss me or not?"

I could tell she was in a playful mood from the tone of her voice, so I decided to tease her a little bit.

"Nope, I'm not going to kiss you, I am going to sit here and do my homework."

I pulled out a notebook and paper and began doodling. She stared at me in horror as I sat there writing her name over and over again for 5 minutes straight. She hopped off the desk and walked to the door, with a hurt look on her face.

I put down my pencil and took my notebook to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. I showed her my page which said the word "Miley" all over it. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, capturing her lips into an amazing kiss.

I pulled away from the kiss then whispered,

"Miley, I love you."

"Oliver, I love you too."

I held her tightly against my chest, and stroked her hair with my other hand.

"Never leave me Miles,"

"Never Ollie, Never."

Lilly's POV

I was running to Miss. Childe's room, knowing that Jackson would be there, waiting for me. I ran in the room, with my long blonde hair flying behind me. I saw Jackson standing there, with a smile on his face.

I ran into him, hugging him really, really tightly.

"Whoa Lils, I'm happy to see you too, why so energetic today?"

"I'm just so happy to see you! It seems like I haven't been able to just talk to you for ages!"

In reply, he pulled out of the hug, and then kissed me with lots of passion. I kissed him back hungrily, and it became a full blown make out session.

10 minutes later we pulled out of the kiss, and he held me close and whispered,

"I love you Lilly, never leave me,"

"I love you too Jackson and I will never leave you."

**A.N. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Could be improved? Tell me in reviews! If you can't think of anything… tell me about some things you would like to see in here! Love all ya readers! **

**Someone **


	2. He's Back

**A.N, Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming!!! Now sit back and enjoy chapter two of "Never Leave Me" **

**Someone **

Miley's POV

I took Oliver's hand and shook it,

"Ollie, what's wrong? You're suddenly really quiet… which is really unnatural for you!"

He didn't respond, just pointed towards the lockers. I looked at where he was pointing and gasped. There was the reason he went all quiet… standing by the lockers surrounded by a crowd of girls was none other than Jake Ryan.

I clung to Oliver and said,

"No! He can't be back… after being gone for a year HOW can he be back??? I don't want to see him Ollie! I don't want him to come anywhere near me! I don't want him to hurt me Ollie!"

"Shh Babe, I won't let him hurt you again,"

I laid my head on his chest, breathing in the smell of his body and clone. I loved Oliver, and nothing was going to change that. I was going out with Jake when he came back from Romania, but that all changed when he left me again for a year, to go shoot some stupid movie in Italy. I didn't want to see him again, seeing him again meant more pain and heartbreak. I was happy with Oliver, extremely happy. I didn't want him to come and ruin it.

Oliver's POV

I am scared.

Jake is back… that could only mean trouble. I don't want him to come back and make Miley fall in love with him again, Miley and I are really happy together, we really don't need him to come and ruin it for us.

I took Miley and steered her away from the scene, I didn't want her to be upset, and seeing Jake was clearly upsetting her. I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Thankfully, Lilly came over and helped me calm her down.

"Lils, can you stay here with Miley? I have to go do something…"

"Sure,"

I went to the guys bathroom and splashed some water on my face, then went to go find Jake. I found him in the library, where it seemed like he was trying to charm the librarians into letting him use the computer without a pass. I walked over to him and said,

"Jake, I need to talk to you. Like, now."

He walked with me over to the bookshelves and said,

"Hey Oliver, its been a long time since I've seen you!"

"Jake, I'm not here for any social reasons. I just wanted to let you know that if you know what's best for you, you will stay away from Miley. She's already upset enough that you're back, she doesn't need you to come and ruin it any more for her. She's happy the way she is right now."

And before he could say another word, I walked out of the library, going to go find Lilly and Miley.

**A.N. So how was it? I think it's a little short and pathetic… but that's just me! Please, please tell me what YOU think! Not me, YOU! So push the little review button, you know you want to!!! What do you think of Jake coming back? Any ideas/comments/suggestions on what he might/should do? The more you review the quicker I update!**

**Someone **


	3. Engagement Blues

**A.N. Wow!!! 7 reviews… you guys are supporting me soo much more than you did on my oneshot, thank you soo much! I promise you I'll keep updating as much as I can, although I won't be this fast once school starts again… anyways, time for chapter 3 of "Never Leave Me" **

Lilly's POV

I sat on the couch at Jackson's house and swung my legs back and forth. I was waiting for him to come back downstairs, because according to him he had something really important to tell me. He walked down the stairs and sat next to me on the couch, putting his arm around me.

"Lils, your mom was going to tell you this, but she thought it was better if I told you… I know it has been your dream for the both of us to graduate from high school then get married… but I don't think that will work out. You see, your mom is getting engaged to my dad in 2 weeks. We're going to be step-siblings."

A wave of shock traveled through my body from his last words.

"S-s-step-siblings?" I was stammering a lot, I was mad. Very mad.

"H-how could they do this to us??? I don't want to be your sister, I want to be your girlfriend!!!! In a couple years you will still be my brother, when I wanted you to be my husband!!! This can't be happening!!! Didn't our parents think about us???? I can't believe this!!!"

I hugged him and began sobbing into his chest. It wasn't fair, we were going out with each other, and now we were going to be step siblings!!! Jackson seemed like he didn't know what to say. He began stroking my hair, and I just continued sobbing into his chest. It really wasn't fair, and I didn't even know what to do! We can't go out if we're related… but we'll die without each other!!!

I couldn't handle it anymore; I got up and ran out of the house. I was going home, I needed my room. Jackson understood and didn't follow behind me.

Jackson's POV

I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I have to be strong for Lilly. But how do I not cry? Lilly and I… we were the perfect couple. Once she graduated we were going to get married! We had everything planned out! We loved each other, and now… we can't get married because our stupid parents beat us to it! I don't even know what to do… I wish I did, because seeing Lilly cry like that really broke me down…

Lilly's POV

I was sobbing into my pillow for who knows how long, until I heard a soft knock on my door. I heard my mother saying in a soft, gentle voice,

"Lilly honey? Is something wrong dear? Can I come in?"

She didn't wait for me to respond, and walked right in. Just seeing her face made me furious.

"You want to know what's wrong? You are marrying Mr. Stewart! That's what's wrong! You are making Jackson and I siblings! That is so not cool! We wanted to get married after we graduated, and you come and makes us siblings! How could you do this to me? How could you?"

She had tears rolling down her face by the end of my rant. I felt a little bad, but she made me feel a whole lot worse by getting married to Mr. Stewart. I ran out of the room, heading for the beach, and my mother didn't even stop me.

**A.N. So? How is it? Am I moving along too fast for you? I hope I'm not! If I am… email me or say it in a review! Love ya all! **

**Someone **


	4. Who are you?

**A.N. Sorry for not updating! Been caught up in finishing school homework etc. But anyways, I'll try to update a couple times today, so here you go, chapter four of "Never Leave Me". **

Miley's POV

I went to the beach; because that was the only place I would be able to think properly. I was staring at the ocean, thinking about Jake coming back.

_You know you love Oliver, then why are you having troubles with Jake coming back? You know who you love. Just forget about Jake. _

I kept on thinking those words, knowing that forgetting Jake would be impossible. While I was thinking, I was shocked to see a sobbing Lilly running past me.

I ran over to her, and gave her a hug, asking her what happened.

"Lils, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"M-M-Miley your d-d-dad and my m-m-mom are getting married! The guy I wanted to marry, Jackson Stewart, is going to be my step-brother!!!"

She collapsed on the ground sobbing. I took a moment to absorb the words she said… dad getting married? I kneeled down beside her and hugged her again.

"Don't cry Lils, we'll think of something. I promise we will."

I took Lilly's hand and dragged her home, knowing that Jackson would calm her down.

"Here sit on the couch, I'll be right back."

I went upstairs and found Jackson, then said,

"Jackson, she's crying like hell. Please just do something, she's awful!!"

I left Jackson with Lilly, and then decided to go to Oliver's house. I saw Oliver sitting at his couch; for once he seemed to just be thinking, not doing anything else. He didn't even notice me come and sit beside him.

I leaned in and crashed my lips upon his, he seemed startled for a moment, but when he saw who it was he kissed back.

After a few moments, I broke the kiss and whispered in his ear,

"I love you Oliver. And nobody will ever change that, ever. You're mine, and only mine and I will love you for as long as I live."

Before he could say anything, I kissed him again. I didn't know why, but I had suddenly wanted him real badly.

Oliver's POV

Whoa… one second I'm sitting there thinking about Jake coming back, the next, Miley is here kissing me. Wow this rocks.

We kept on kissing, until half an hour later when Miley's cell phone rang…

Miley's POV

I picked up my cell phone…

**(A.N. BOLD is Miley **_Italics _**is the person on the other line. )**

"**Hello?"**

"_Miley, can you come to the beach right now? Alone?" _

"**Um… who are you?" **

"_I'm a friend from school. Please come to the beach, this won't take too long, I promise" _

"**Alright."**

Oliver leaned over and said,

"Baby, who was that?"

"I don't know. I just was told to go to the beach, alone. He said he was a friend from school."

"Babe, you do know it could be a set-up? I don't feel safe having you go alone…"

"I'll be fine Oliver. And if by any chance anything happens, I have you on speed-dial; I'll call you right away."

With that I walked out the door, heading for the beach.

Oliver's POV

I don't care what he said. I am following her. I am not going to let anyone hurt her.

Miley's POV

I went to the beach, then walked around trying to find out who was the person calling me. Suddenly, he stepped out from behind a tree.

Jake Ryan.


	5. Who do I chose?

**A.N. How am I doing? Please, please, please, please review and tell me! The more you review the quicker I update!!! **

Miley's POV

"Jake Ryan??? What are you doing here? Why did you call me here???"

"Miley, just give me a chance to explain!"

"Fine then. You have 15 minutes, go."

He took a step closer to me.

"Miley, I really care about you. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me. I wanted to be with you, always. I love you, and I really want to be with you. Please, please, believe me. I would never intentionally hurt you! You are the love of my life and all I can think about is you. Please Miley, I love you, more than anyone else in this world. I would never try and hurt you, and I'm willing to do anything for you, anything."

I could see the truth in his eyes; he looked like he really meant what he was saying. Before I could say anything, he pinned me up against the tree and crashed his lips upon mine, into an amazing, passionate kiss.

Oliver's POV

I was leaning against Rico's Shack, listening to the whole thing. I was mad. He was going to buy her back with his sweet talk. And before I could say anything, they began kissing. I wasn't going to let some pretty boy come and kiss my girlfriend right in front of my face.

I walked over and pushed Jake away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to MY girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend? She liked me WAY before she liked you! She would chose me over you ANY day! I'm effing Jake Ryan! Who wouldn't like me??? And especially for you, who the hell would choose YOU over ME?"

Miley stepped in at that point.

"Actually Jake, I would. I love Oliver. He is sweet, kind, caring, and he would never leave me for anything. He cares about me. You are just an ego-maniac, who insults my boyfriend in front of me. Besides, how could you even THINK about kissing me when I have a boyfriend??? C'mon Ollie, we're leaving."

With that she grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

Miley's POV

I can't believe that even for a second I believed that Jake actually meant what he was saying. He was still a total jerk. How could I even think that I would chose that ego-head over sweet Oliver? We went inside my house and up to my room. There I started kissing Oliver for half an hour straight…

**A.N. So how awful was it? Bad? Really bad? Bad enough to say that you'll never read my stories again??? Please, please, please review and tell me… if you can't say anything about the story just tell me about a pen name you think would suit me well. ******


End file.
